6306 miles from here
by Phantalassas
Summary: Una invitación puede iniciar una carrera de preguntas en la mente de Tsukki. TsukiHina.


**Notas iniciales:** Parte de otro fanfic más grande en el cual estoy trabajando, no es que sea particularmente necesario para entender el otro – sólo que ocurren en el mismo universo.

 **Advertencias:** Uh, nuevamente la falta de un beta-reader, que sea la primera vez que escriba de esta pareja.

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! No me pertenece. Gracias a dios.

* * *

 **6306 miles from here**

.

Cuando Tsukishima revisó su correo esa mañana, tuvo que detenerse al menos un minuto extra para recordar quién se supone que era la persona (o personas) que aparecían como remitentes.

—Hey, Tsukishima. ¿Qué tanto es lo que miras?

Probablemente hubiera estado haciendo una cara particularmente graciosa -en palabras del propio Hinata; o algo así, pues al levantar su mirada de la mesa, se dio cuenta de que el mentado le miraba como si mil y un ideas estuvieran pasando por su mente en ese momento.

Ugh- era muy temprano para lidiar con aquello.

—El correo—respondió, elevando una ceja y sonriendo un poco, de manera sardónica. Una pregunta así sólo merecía una respuesta de tal calibre, Hinata ya había vivido lo suficiente con él como para no esperar que respondiera de otra manera.

Hinata, por su parte, sólo puso los ojos en blanco. Posiblemente pensando en lanzarle alguna puya como cuando aún estaban en la escuela, pero simplemente hizo una mueca con los labios y siguió con sus preguntas.

— ¿Qué tan de interesante tiene el correo?, genio.

Era un tanto extraño imaginar que Hinata no saltara ante su primera provocación. ¿Sería que ya había perdido el toque? Aunque, tampoco era que una reacción así fuera molesta. Sólo con el hecho de ver la cara de puchero de Hinata, Tsukishima se daba por bien servido.

—Lo de siempre, cuentas, propaganda… y una invitación para una boda.

Tsukishima había conocido a Hinata por una cantidad bastante decente de tiempo. Pero debía admitir que nunca había visto que sus ojos se abrieran de tal manera y su rostro adoptara tal expresión de sorpresa –y se debía notar que el muchacho tendía a poner las expresiones más… _particulares_ cuando se trataba del voleyball.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De quién?!

Tsukishima frunció el ceño y se llevó las manos hacia los oídos, para cubrir el ruido de manera muy poco sutil. Hinata parecía seguir soltando preguntas y luciendo nuevamente como el chiquillo de preparatoria con exceso de energía que había conocido que como el joven adulto con el cual salía ahora.

Sí, él aún se preguntaba cómo es que había decidido salir con tal espécimen humano.

—Dios, ¡Es demasiado temprano para tanto griterío!—refunfuñó mientras dejaba caer una de sus manos y la terminaba moviendo desde su lado de la mesa hasta el de Hinata. Quien, presto, tomó el sobre en sus manos y lo observó por un largo rato.

—El gran rey…

Fue lo que susurró Hinata, como si estuviera diciendo algún secreto. Tsukishima agradeció mentalmente que no lo hubiera gritado, al tiempo que su cerebro traía imágenes de Oikawa gracias al apodo ese que no escuchaba desde hace años. Mucho menos cuando había partido a Estados Unidos para seguir con su carrera deportiva.

Uh- un tipo con una personalidad así de mala casándose… vaya, probablemente los cerdos volarían pronto.

— ¿Y, quién es la _afortunada?_

Dijo, sin preocuparse por ocultar su tono burlón en la última palabra. Ninguna persona que fuera a casarse con ese sujeto podría ser calificada de esa manera.

Hinata había abierto el sobre, y ahora parecía que su mirada se había pegado a las letras, porque tardó más de medio minuto en responder.

—Iwaizumi-san…

Tsukishima no tardó tanto en hacer la conexión esta vez, porque a él si lo recordaba por su nombre y no por el ridículo mote.

—Eso…

Inició, Hinata le miró por un largo segundo, esperando.

—Tiene mucho sentido.

Terminó. Porque- realmente, además de la _niñera_ del muchacho, ¿quién más podría aguantar al sujeto tanto tiempo?

Hinata pareció meditar su respuesta, pero antes de hablar el teléfono de la casa sonó. El muchacho se levantó raudo y corrió a responder. Tsukishima siguió el camino de Hinata con la mirada, hasta que se perdió fuera del cuarto.

Sin embargo, pudo escuchar muy bien cómo saludaba a Kageyama. Quien, de seguro, también había recibido una invitación así.

Tsukishima dejó que sus labios soltaran el aire que al parecer había estado guardando. Su mente no dejaba de repetir la palabra. _Boda, boda, boda._

Como si fuera algún tipo de coro para un equipo deportivo. Se mordió la lengua.

¿Cuántos años había pasado desde que él y Hinata salieran? ¿Por qué esa palabra parecía tan molesta a sus oídos?

No significaba nada. En realidad, ni siquiera había motivos para ir. Viajar hasta allí por un par de tipos que ni eran sus amigos.

¡Ja!, Seguro.

Sin embargo cualquier tribulación que pudiera estar llevándose en su mente se vio dejada de lado cuando Hinata llegó nuevamente al comedor y con los brazos cruzados afirmó.

—Tenemos que ir.

Tsukishima hubiera querido rodar los ojos y decirle que era muy temprano para bromas, o que tenía un mal sentido del humor, que ni lo intentara.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la boca, lo único que dijo fue.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

Antes de estirar su mano y tomar la taza de café que se había servido. Ya estaba frío, quiso chasquear la lengua.

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron como lo solían hacer en su juventud.

— ¡Genial!

Dijo, mientras elevaba un puño al aire.

Tsuki sólo le miró con una mueca, pero no le impugnó nada.

Demasiados cuestionamientos corriendo en su mente, preguntas que no sentía realmente que quisiera responder en ese momento.

Bueno, Estados unidos estaba a muchas millas de allí.

Tiempo, eso sobraba.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Y- quería hacer algo de esta pareja mucho mucho mucho, y finalmente usé una excusa para hacerlo. Porque el plot de este se extiende más en el long fic en el que trabajo.

Fallé, pero cumplí mi meta.

El mundo necesita más TsukiHina.si-


End file.
